


Worth it

by killing_kurare



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Brotherhood, Every Day Shenanigans, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Pietro gets ready for a date and Toad is tired of his narcissistic talk. So he has just a little fun.





	

  
**Challenge** : [Comicdrabbles](http://comicdrabbles.livejournal.com/) #115 - Diva

 

 

Toad watches Pietro getting ready for yet another date. He can’t even remember who his friend is taking out today … Crystal? Samantha? Cathy?

Toad wonders if Pietro even knows or if he’s just letting himself be surprised again and again.

“Who are you going with?” he pipes up.

Pietro looks at him through the mirror. “Don’t remember.”

Figures.

“But it doesn’t matter anyway. They are all the same to me, something to kill the time.”

Toad sighs. “Not fair.”

“Well, you could tag along, but I don’t think you’d enjoy it. After all I’d be the one getting all the attention,” Pietro says and flashes him a cocky grin. “The Ladies just can’t get enough of me. And how could they?”

Toad rolls his eyes. “You’re such a diva.”

Pietro sticks up his nose. “And you’re just jealous.”

The other boy narrows his eyes at him, then grins and spits some of his slime into Pietro’s face before hopping away, laughing slightly when the silver-haired wannabe curses in disgust, trying to get the stuff off him in motions to quick for the human eye.

“You’ll pay for that!”

Of course he would, but it was nevertheless worth it …  



End file.
